Strongest Touhou Summon
by River and Kermit
Summary: What happens when Guiche duels the strongest Touhou character? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Unce apron a teim, their was this gurf loli-chan called Louise. Lollli gurl was rly kawaii. Lousie used her magicul girl powers 2 summon something. And she huffed and she puffed, and summoned the most kawaii thing evur.

"DWOP DEAD MotHeRfUcKiNg EAJEY. BRING MEH FEWD 0R I G0h PUFF PUUF" The thingy rawred, oh so kawaii-ly. It was a marisha yukkuri thing :OOOO.

"Whut the fuck is dis shet?" Louis gasped, and bwushing.

The kawaii head thing shat in her face. "FWOOD BETCH"

And dis super sugoi guy culled **Guich** COME HEAR AND GO "I HEAR FOR u BBY, I'LL ptorrect u fourm dis ebil pastry!111" and pointed at the kawaii marisha thing.

Then he rant about random shet to ze yurkuiri. "KNELL J00 FILFY COMMONER" But the yukkurri had no legs.

The yukurri thingeh got pissed off. Literaly. It pizsed in his faec.

"NOUUUU!1111! MY B34UT1FUL F4C3!" He sobbed. Den, he sumon th15 supar cewl golum thing. It was s000000 k3wl.

D3,n the sugoi sparkel man squished yukkuri leik bug. And den the two happeh people ate yukkurri Souffle.

4ND DEN THEY LIVED HAPPY EVAR AFFTER. Exc3pt yukkuri. Its ded. CIRNO FROSE EVERYTHING OVER AND EVERYTHING DIED.

Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate Adenosine Triphosphate


	2. Here comes another Chinese earthquake

"Screw the rurls, I has moneh!"

The Louise souted. Everything melted and everything live agin. Fucking Cirnmo.

Oh noes, the louis felt the furth w4ll bein brok3n. The retarded author popped in. "Hi there. Guess what guys? Yukkuris now exist in Halkeginia :DDDD. U MAD?"

And den the guys were pizsed off. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

**DO TEH IMPOSIBRLE, SEEE TEH INVISABLE**

Then tey died fourm lack of oxygen fourm screming. Loljk. Den this squishy reimu head rolled in and sed, "Mister munch munch pl0x0r5"

Guiche wus like, "Wtf mate?" and ate the yukkuri. It tasted like red bean paste and open hes moth.

"HOLY SHET DIS IS YUMMEh!" and he ate moar yukkuri dat rolled in. suddenly an aya yukkuri came up and sed, "HERE COM35 4NOTHER CH1N353 34RTHQUAKE. BRBRBRBRRRRR"

**ROW ROW FIGHT DA POWAR**

and for the love of god, dis 4rmy 0f china yukkuris charged at the peples. "YU YUUUU YU FUCKING YUU"

And holy shet, there wus leik fucking 1337 of dem. Goddamn, this author is batshit insane.

And den the sugoi gai went and smooshed the china yukkruri thang. And ate it uf curse. And he started to bwush. And he died. The china tasted leik chili paste.

"NOUUUU! Mai BBY HERO GAI!" Louis bawww'ed. Den this thang happen. Louis got pissed off. She ate all the kawaii yukkuris. She deden't dye because he went into hero m0d3.

Oh shit.

And den cirno was being a betch again and forze everything for the lulz. The ends.

* * *

><p>NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2 NADPH; NADH and FADH2<p>

Fucking Bio homework.

* * *

><p><strong><span>This is stupid.<span>**


	3. A NEW CHALLENGER APPEARS

butt littel did the cirno no, yukurris are immun to being forzen. and dey unforse leik a baws. den they ate her.

numnumnumnumnum. wow what the fuck. cannibalism is illegal shit man. but hey dednt cacre.

den dis guy called kaito- i mean saito did da thirllar with hes sord. "you hurt my bby! i hurt u 2!"

His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and his silky hair wavered in the breeze. holy shit, you can jsut f33l the kawaii cuming on.

all teh yukkuris gasps and rand aftur hem. "dwop ded eajy bitch!"

but den he squish tem with hes sord. the yukkuris gasps and w3nt leik, "is dis the power of a fairy tail wizard?"

_Wait shit. That's wrong anime._

K4ito den game a furry impartant sp33ch. "A woman called Kim Hyon Hui hid a liquid explosive disguised in a liquor bottle, in a radio. When the bomb detonated, the plane crashed into the coast of the Andaman Sea. All 115 passengers were presumably killed."

_The author soon got smacked in the head for copy pasting more of her homework._

h'okay so the yukkuris where the most incompetent dipshits in the face of the univers, so tey were re4allly confursed.

saito pointed to teh yukurris. "OBJECTION!"

"you guis are relly terrorsists! wat is ur goal? ur going 2..."

**HOLD UP, MOST DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER EFUR!**


End file.
